


Dragon Ball SOL

by smallbear99



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Everything's chill, Gen, Slice of Life, also because i can't write fight scenes yet, focuses on the son family first, not much fighting, one shots, personal headcanons, then probably others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbear99/pseuds/smallbear99
Summary: One-shots revolving Dragon Ball characters in their daily life with some personal headcanons.





	1. The Sons’ Family Produce

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new Dragon Ball fan, thanks to Super. This is my first time posting a Dragon Ball fic so be gentle with me. Most of these are just one shots and not anything serious.

Bean grumbled as he ended the call with his supplier. He should have known to not trust the fancy agriculture company. Just because he sent the complaint about the declining quality of the produce, they decided to delay their delivery to his stall. Freaking money-grabbers. To make matter worse, he had already set up the stall and the customers would be coming in soon.

“Father, is everything alright?” asked his young son, Soya who had parked their truck somewhere near. Bean’s breath hitched as he tried to find a way out of this predicament. He owed it to his son for helping him out with this business. Young men like Soya could have fly to the city for better prospects but his dutiful son stayed behind, and Bean did not want to let his son’s sacrifice went in vain. 

Bean turned to face Soya when he suddenly spotted a mountain of boxes of the freshest crops he had ever seen slowly walking to the market entrance. Not wasting any opportunity, Bean pulled Soya with him to rush towards the potential supply. 

When they got nearer, he noticed a beautiful yet fierce-looking woman talking to who seemed to be her husband. Bean heard a few words about finding a buyer and he knew that he had to deal with the woman who seemed to hold the rein. With her immaculate outfit and posture, she had the air of a princess who could order anyone she deemed fit. 

“Good morning, Ma’am”, he greeted them with a smile. His son did the same.

“Good morning, Sir”, she replied with a similar polite smile. Behind the boxes, Bean could hear the husband’s mumbled greeting. 

“Are you here to sell your crops?” Bean asked, straight to the point.

The lady seemed to like his approach and after a brief negotiation, Bean had a new supplier and the Sons, (as the woman introduced themselves) had their first buyer. 

Soya offered to help the husband with the boxes but the husband declined. But after much persuasion, Soya got to carry a box. To Soya’s embarrassment, he struggled more than the husband but he managed to bring the box to the stalls.

When they reached his empty stall, the father and son unpacked the load to be arranged. When the husband put down the boxes with ease, only then Bean could see the husband clearly.

If the wife is powerfully elegant, the husband is powerfully strong-looking. There was no way a man can have that muscle build from just farming. Despite his strong-looking appearance, the husband is a friendly man who praised his son’s strength in carrying that one box himself without any condescending note in his voice. 

He could not afford to be distracted as he continued to conduct business with Mrs. Son. His assumption was right that she was the one in control of the household as she thoroughly discussed the terms of their business without her husband interjecting anything. He was busy striking a cordial conversation with his son as they both arranged the lettuces and carrot respectively. 

Once the arrangement was finished and the negotiation was completed, the couple were getting ready to leave with a handful sum of money. Soya whispered to him that it was too costly, but Bean believed that with the fresh produce from the Sons, he would get a better revenue in return.

Throughout the following months, Bean did not see Mrs. Son again. It was only her husband who came by to deliver the goods and collect the money. He soon realized how simple-minded Mr. Son is. The latter counted the money too fast that Bean suspected that the farmer could not really count. Mrs. Son must really trust Bean and her husband to bring back the right amount of money. Out of respect to her and her husband who had consistently brought high quality crops with a considerable price, he made sure to give them the cut off they deserved, not one Zeni less. 

He tried to give them some Zeni more but he received the extra change from Mr. Son that same evening with a message from Mrs. Son. Their integrity was really strong for normal people these days.

This led to him and Soya looking out for Mr. Son in the market. His stall was not the Sons’ only customer. Bean knew all the grocers by heart and he knew which one of them would take advantage of Mr. Son’s naivety. With his information, he told Mr. Son about them, but the simple man did not take action and told Bean that he trusted his wife to make the decision on that matter. True to his word, Mr. Son stopped going to certain stalls. 

Bean was struck by Mr. Son’s trust for his wife and vice versa. It brought back the dull pain of the loss of his wife years ago. But, Bean decided to not dwell on that too long. He had Soya, his stall and the Sons patronage. Besides the obvious fresh vegetables, Bean particularly enjoyed talking with Mr. Son. He was a strange man but not in a bad way. He looked at things with a totally different perspective from what people usually see. It was refreshing to converse with Mr. Son, at times when he actually dropped by.

There were times when Mr. Son did not come but in his place was his young son, Goten. Soya again was surprised and embarrassed by the child who could carry more boxes than Soya could.  
Goten was a mini copy of Mr. Son from the hair to the naivety. The boy explained how his father was ‘training with King Kai’ and forgot to send the vegetables. 

Bean was concerned for the child, wondering if Mrs. Son is alright with her son going out alone with all the boxes of vegetables. It was never an issue for Mr. Son for he was a capable adult but for Goten, it must be tiring. He told Soya to give Goten a drink. Later, he found Soya helping Goten counting the money because his mother told him to practice his counting. Bean smiled at that and decided to go serve the customers by himself. His son needed a break anyway.

One day, he suggested to Mr. Son that it would be easier to transport the boxes if he have a truck. The next week, Bean was befuddled when Mr. Son drove into the market with the latest Capsule Corporation truck model. Mrs. Son must really manage her finances very well to afford such vehicle. It was not like they have any personal connection with the Briefs, right? That thought should have disappeared like any nonsense thinking but Soya mentioned about this model was not even released anywhere yet. 

Bean decided to not pry too much into the Sons’ family personal business. For now, he had a good and reliable business deal that managed to boost his sales. His son was now more experienced and invested in handling the business. Life could not be better.


	2. That 'Perfect' Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have seen Gohan in high school. Now you can see Gohan in college through... his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DBZ and any of its characters except OCs. All rights to Akira Toriyama.

Chip was not ashamed to be jealous of his roommate.

From the day they both moved into their shared room, Chip knew from the start that Son Gohan was that ‘perfect’ guy.

 

From the first day of class, Gohan gained the attention from the lecturers because of his perfect entrance score. Gohan was friendly and got along easily with anyone. His eating habits could be off-putting at times, but this is college, of course, students will eat more. But for some weird reason, Gohan did not seem to not put on weight and had a very fit body. As the guy who shared a room with Gohan, he could not help to be self-conscious of his own body.

 

One morning, he decided to join Gohan for his daily jog (at least, Gohan was not perfect in fashion sense, where the heck he got that green tracksuit?). He regretted his decision after five minutes when Gohan unknowingly passed him three times when it took about 20 minutes to circle around their dorm.

 

 

One night, he caught Gohan video-calling his girlfriend (even this nerd had a girlfriend). If he was not half-dead from medical terms crammed into his brain, he would shout in disbelief at the sight of Videl Satan in the screen.

Smart, nice and fit (and probably dating Mr. Satan’s daughter). Son Gohan seemed to have it all. At this point, he would even believe Gohan to be an alien.

 

Usually, his envy would lead him to dislike Gohan. But Chip could not find it in himself to hate the guy. Gohan was that nice. Even though he was a medical student and Gohan was in the physics track, the nerd was willing to help him out with his studies especially with the abomination that was Calculus. He was not a fussy roommate and kept his place clean which in turn, influenced Chip to take care of his own space too. Gohan had also this sort of aura that for some reason made him feel safe which was weird but then he already concluded Gohan was weird, so what’s new?

 

The nightmares were not what he was expecting.

 

It was the night before Satan Day. Most on campus were going out to celebrate the defeat of Cell but not Chip. He was going to claim back his sleeping time like half of the campus’s population. Gohan stayed because he needed to prepare for his first conference (lucky guy) but at the same time, he was acting weird. He kept on rubbing his left arm and he looked sad.

 

Maybe he lost someone on that day, Chip thought. He caught Gohan video-calling again but this time with his family. They all looked happy and Gohan was smiling too. Chip did not know more than that because he wanted to give his friend privacy.

 

But when they were both sleeping, Chip heard a shout from Gohan’s bed. Chip was a light sleeper and he sleepily looked towards the disruption of his dreams of chocolate ice cream. He was surprised to see Gohan struggling in his sleep. It looked really bad. Gohan was sweating and Chip swore he could hear him crying too, something about Cell and his father. That’s an odd detail. He remembered for a moment that Gohan’s father was present in the video call.

 

Chip’s first instinct was to wake him up from whatever nightmare he was having. He tried the gentle approach by grabbing his shoulder and calling out Gohan’s name.

 

Chip did not know what really happened after that.

 

There was an explosion of pure energy.

 

He was blown back to the wall with a loud crack.

 

He slumped down to the floor with a broken nose.

 

A now awake but rattled Gohan looking down on him.

 

This was how they found themselves in the emergency room at 3am in the morning. Chip guessed this can be a good experience of being the opposite end of the treatment. The medical student was sure to not be rude as that grumpy ER doctor. Throughout their time at the hospital, Gohan kept on apologizing with that huge, scared eyes of his. That guy looked really guilty for reasons Chip could not understand. Chip had to stay there for a few days to make sure his ribs and nose was okay. It was good and bad that he had a break from college. He got some rest, but he groaned occasionally when he remembered the mountain of coursework waiting for him once he returned.

 

Gohan’s visits made his stay a bit better. He helped bring his homework from the dorm and even brought home cooked food courtesy of his mom. Chip started to think that Gohan must have come from a family that was out of this world. No one can make rice and chicken that heavenly delicious. He told Gohan that and that buff nerd just rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

 

Things went well after he got discharged. That was until the third night. Gohan got another nightmare and this time, Chip was prepared after talking to a counselor on Gohan’s behalf. The result was Gohan waking up without any weird explosion. It was awkward after that with Gohan still being shaken from whatever he was dreaming of. Chip was not good with dealing emotions, but he knew enough what would make Gohan feel a bit better.

 

Chip out loud mentioned about him being hungry and a 24/7 ramen joint outside campus.

After he managed to tell Gohan that he would be fine eating, only then Gohan slurped his 5 bowls of ramen. Thank goodness Gohan paid for the ramen and Chip let him. Money was tight.

The next day, they just talked about Calculus and cumbersome writing seminars. They don’t talk about the nightmares, at least not directly.

 

But Chip felt a bit better after that night. Maybe because he had the knowledge that Gohan was not all that perfect, that he too had his hard moments. Maybe it was bad of him to think that way, but no one was perfect. But Gohan was the closest to the ideal guy Chip wanted to be.

 

Throughout the year, they continued to be roommates. Sure, there were times when they would go out to the ramen joint in the middle of the night, but Chip made sure to bring his Calculus assignment anyway for a legitimate excuse. Gohan said nothing of it except giving him a grateful smile.

 

After college, they drifted apart. Chip did not mind that. They did aim for different professions. He heard about Gohan’s marriage to Videl Satan (now Son Videl, man Gohan was lucky) and he did attend the wedding. His family looked to be out of this world.

 

Later on, he only heard the academia news of a rising scholar with the name of Son Gohan. At least, Dr. Chip Choc could brag that he was once Son Gohan’s roommate once in a while.

 

One day, Gohan came into his office with a thick folder in hand. It was not a casual visit. It was about Gohan’s upcoming research about life energy called ‘ki’ and he required a medical doctor’s skills in his project.

 

Chip was fine with that and all but then Gohan dropped the bomb about Saiyans, warriors, aliens and other weird stuff.

 

Chip’s first thought: “I call it! I call it! Gohan is an alien”.

 

“Gohan is a half-alien”.

 …

 

Chip freaked out a bit as normal people do but after that, Chip’s scientific mind asked Gohan to give evidence to his claim. After a long discussion (a mind-blowing one), Chip decided to trust Gohan and agreed to join his research. That and Gohan could not lie to save himself.

 

Before Gohan left his office that evening, he turned to Chip and thanked the doctor for believing him. Chip just shrugged. He was not sure how to tell Gohan how honored and touched he was receiving that degree of trust from Gohan. At least, he knew how Gohan kept that fit body of his.

 

Chip was not ashamed to be jealous of his former roommate. But he was also proud to have known Son Gohan in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this moment, I will love to have Gohan as a study partner. 
> 
> Also, quick question, does anyone wants more of this bystander view one-shots? Yay or nay?
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day/night.


	3. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenz Pixel was determined to get the biggest scoop in the industry and what better place to get that than the residence of the World’s Champion, Mr. Satan, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a chat with a friend, I got this idea which kept me awake until I at least made some plot out of it. Here is the end result. Hope everyone enjoy reading this. 
> 
> I don't own DBZ and any of its characters except OCs

Lenz Pixel was determined to get the biggest scoop in the industry and what better place to get that than the residence of the World’s Champion, Mr. Satan, himself.

All the senior paparazzi tried to discourage from camping out near the champ’s house. Well, Lenz thought they could just shove that suggestion into their hypocrite’s mouths. There had been reports of bizarre incidents surrounding the house but that just meant there was some juicy story ripe for a piece of front-page news. 

Besides, when Lenz asked his peers on reasons why he shouldn’t attempt the endeavor, they just shook their heads and gave vague answers. If he was not busy laughing internally at their faces, he should have seen the fear that rooted itself into their eyes. 

This led up to him hiding in the bushes of the Satan residence. His past experience as a boy scout in high school came in handy. Immediately, he noticed some oddities like an abnormally huge amount of delicious cuisine delivered to the front door and flashes of pink light. The two mentioned clues had the potential of an interesting story but when he circled around the house, he found nothing to explain it. He could not just break into the residence and Kami knows how many times his request for interviews got eclipsed by his more senior reporters. But, these challenges got Lenz fired up. He was determined to get a scoop and a scoop he would get. 

And, boy did he got a good one.

It was nighttime, around 10pm when he saw her. A girl with short blue hair came at the door which was quickly swung open by a happy Mr. Satan. The hero ushered his guest with such close proximity that this caught Lenz’s attention. He snapped a picture and examined it. It was common knowledge that Mr. Satan was popular with the ladies, but the blue hair was a shade he sworn he had seen before. His brain was now racing in retrieving a particular memory. 

 

Then, it clicked. 

That shade of blue belonged to the one and only Bulma Briefs. 

 

The heiress was also the star of the press before Mr. Satan. She had her great inventions, striking good looks with a feisty personality that endeared to the press. Then, there were news about her son, Trunks and soon everyone in the industry were obsessed in finding the father of the child since no one had ever seen him. Sadly, gossip about her lessened due to the mysterious circumstances around the Capsule Corp compound. It was a place with a security system so great that many paparazzi just gave up and focused on other easier stories. Lenz had thought to get some story about the gorgeous inventor. He was not stupid though. His friend, Click managed to bypass the security. But the next time Lenz saw him, Click was in the hospital, crying over his destroyed precious cameras and not over his broken arms. He kept on mumbling about a vegetable attacking him which must crazy talk from the medication. Lenz could not afford to replace his own cameras which were why Mr. Satan’s house was a safer choice.

 

Back to his own discovery, Lenz was tempted to run this to the mill as soon as possible. A scandal between the World Champion and the head of Capsule Corp will be hot gossip for months. He stopped himself once he realized he needed more pictures, so his evidence would not be disputed in the future. 

This led up to a weeks of stalking around the residence and not in his comfy apartment. The blue-haired girl entered and left the house as if she owned the place. Mr. Satan was at the door to see her off, usually with a kiss on her forehead or a bear hug and welcomed her home with the same gestures.

Lenz began to feel giddy. This development will be so interesting and to his surprise, it turned out to be more interesting. On one Saturday night, he saw one of the windows opened. He got his camera ready and captured a picture of the blue-haired sneaking out of the house. He almost dropped his camera when he watched her floating down from the window to the ground. It must be some trick or a device a rich man like Mr. Satan could afford. Again, he almost dropped his camera when she rushed towards a young man standing under the shadow of a tree and kissed him.

Lenz cursed and adjusted the setting of his camera to get a better shot, but they had already disappeared. He zoomed his camera to find nothing but shadows. He risked an upward glance to see the duo flying in the night sky. Lenz dropped his camera. 

On that night, he finally returned to his home and drunk his celebratory whiskey. He had enough pictures to set this gossip up and going. He faintly remembered that he needed to save them into his backup pictures. After that, he passed out from too many days outside and the shock. His last thought was: “It must be a trick”.

 

He sent the pictures to his boss and the scandal exploded as he expected. But what he didn’t expect was the story to die down a week later and all the pictures he sent got taken down.   
When he entered the office where he usually sent his pictures for an explanation, the editor told him that his scoop was too unrealistic, and Lenz should better get his eyes checked. He got banned from any gossip or entertainment outlet in Satan City. On his way out, he heard some whispers about either Mr. Satan or Bulma Briefs paying for the pictures to be taken down. 

On his way home, he bought more whiskeys. He cannot wait to drink all of them and smash the bottles to cope with the anger of a good work being torn to shreds. He passed by the Satan’s house and he noticed a black-haired Videl Satan entering the house with a door slam so strong that it shook his bones. 

Wait a second. 

He ran to his apartment and checked the pictures again. With a more focused look, he could see the similarities between the blue-haired girl and Videl Satan in terms of her build and outfit choices. 

The ex-journalist was so focused on Mr. Satan that he overlooked his daughter. But what she was doing with blue hair? Didn’t he had just seen her with black hair just now? What was the deal with her ability to fly and kissing the other guy in the shadow?

Ashamed of his stupid blunder and his ruined pride as a paparazzi, he drank till he fell asleep.

 

He woke up, feeling cold. He must have forgotten to close the window. He stood up from his place on the sofa and stumbled in the darkness. Suddenly he felt someone grabbed his collar and lifted him up easily.

He looked down to a pair of furious onyx eyes. He heard the figure ordering him to erase his pictures. After a frantic nod, the figure let him down. He snatched his laptop and deleted the picture. The imposing figure growled at him. “Is that all you have?”

Fearing for his life, he decided to be honest. “I still have my backup pictures”. 

“Delete it and then we will be done”. 

He did so, and the figure dropped him on the couch. The figure glared down at him. “You should take better pictures rather than intruding on someone’s privacy. If I know you are doing this again or I see you near my house, I won’t hesitate to beat you”. The figure walked towards the window and in his drunken state, Lenz swore he saw a satisfied-looking Videl Satan jumped down from his window. 

Lenz Pixel decided to retire as a paparazzi. Maybe he should take some nature pictures. People like those type of pictures, right? He could go to a reserve park if he was daring to get some exotic animals’ pictures. As long as he didn’t encounter some weird phenomenon again, he should be fine. As if Videl Satan would be able to find him in the wilderness anyway. 

…

“Relax, Gohan. I didn’t beat him up. I’m not Vegeta” said Videl as they were flying back to her house.

“But, you broke into his house and I helped you”, a flustered Gohan replied back. 

“Yes, I broke into his house. You just happened to be outside. Besides, he stalked my dad and me for a week. He got a picture of us. If that was not a good reason enough, he made up this weird scandal about Bulma dating my dad. My dad!! That paparazzi was lucky Vegeta doesn’t really read the papers.”

Gohan nodded with agreement. “Yeah, that will be really bad. Luckily, your dad managed to remove the pictures.”

“The perks of being the world’s champion, I suppose. Also, I need your help to punish Trunks and Goten”.

“Uhh, Videl…” 

“Gohan”. She took a deep breath and Gohan braced himself. “THEY DYED MY HAIR BLUE AS A PRANK. WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT IT ANYWAY?”

“Come on, Videl. Blue doesn’t look bad on you”.

“Everyone thinks I’m Bulma. I mean she is cool and all, but it gets annoying whenever people stare at me too long to make sure I’m not her. Now, we have this weird scandal. Ughhh.”

“You could just dye your hair black again after the prank”, Gohan suggested. He gulped when he realized his mistake. This was his mom all over again.

Videl glared at him but then sighed to Gohan’s relief. “It will ruin my hair, Gohan. I don’t want that. But I dyed it, in the end, to dispose of the gossip so yeah you are right.”

Gohan blinked. He expected Videl to explode on him again about her hair. It turned out he was wrong. He ran his fingers through his own hair. He had so much to learn about girls. 

They landed behind Videl’s house and Gohan made sure to check if there were any unwanted strangers around the compound. Satisfied that there was no one else in the area except them as well as Mr. Satan and Buu, he gathered his courage and kissed Videl on her lips.

Once they pulled away, Gohan was glad that her anger was at least gone for the moment and was replaced by an awed look. He was kind of happy he managed to surprise her like that. 

“Meet me during lunch break at school on Monday. I will help you to plan your revenge against Trunks and my brother”.

She smiled up at him with that devilish smile of hers that made his heart skip a beat. 

Gohan memorized that smile in his mind. Oh, how he wished he had a camera now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess from the ending, my OTP is Gohan/Videl.


End file.
